One More LaMontange
by MegBethCM
Summary: What would life be like with one more LaMontange? Lots of JJ/Will and general family life with Henry as well. I'm rubbish at summaries but if you like willifer fics then give this one a read. Chapter fic, I do not own the characters CBS does.
1. Chapter 1

**I managed to find some wifi on holiday so here I am uploading this to you all!**

**the first few chapters will be a bit boring but hopefully it won't be long until the story gets going a bit, keep regarding and reviewing!**

* * *

Henry and I were sat round the breakfast table, I was dressed ready for work and Henry was dressed for school. Will was busy preparing breakfast but could still hear mine and Henry's conversation.

"Mummy" he said as if he wanted something.

"Yes Henry" I said as I took a gulp of coffee.

"Why haven't I got any brothers or sisters?" He asked, when he said that is reminded me of the first time I met Will and he had asked me why I hadn't married.

"What do you mean?" I knew full well what he meant I was just trying to buy some time to think of an answer. The truth was Will and I had tried for a baby for about a year when I was working at the pentagon but we had had no luck and then Will got a promotion and I went back to the BAU so once again life got in the way.

"Because..."Will said thinking on his feet and trying to dig me out of a hole. "Because mummy and daddy have to work and babies are hard work" Will's answer actually came out as a legitimate one.

"But couldn't we just train it and then put a special door in so it could go outside when you are it work like we do with bingo?" Henry said. Bingo was a little terrier mix puppy we had got last year. We had put a dog flap into the door so he could go out into the back garden when we weren't in.

"I don't think child services would like that buddy" I joked, Henry didn't get the joke but Will did.

"But Jason's mum just had a baby, why can't you?" Henry wasn't going to take no for an answer. Jason's mum was like the head mum of Henry's year at school, she had four kids under the age of nine yet never seemed under any stress. She lost all her baby weight about five minutes after giving birth and boy did we know about it. When I had henry it took me eight months to loose the fourteen pounds I had put on with him. She didn't work, her full time profession was going to the gym and picking her kids up from school.

"Buddy you can't just magic up a baby, it's not that easy." Will told Henry, I could already see the next question that was going to come from Henry's mouth.

"Well where do they come from?" Henry asked, with that Will and I just looked at each other.

"And we will save that glorious nugget of information for another time because you need to get off to school buddy, to get your shoes on" I said avoiding the question. He bounded off to get his school shoes. I got up from the table and walked over to Will.

"I will take him to school on my way to work" I said to him. I draped my arms around his neck and pulled him in close. He locked lips on mine and gave me a short but passionate kiss.

"Have a nice day JJ, I love you" he said kissing me again.

"I love you too" as I said that Henry ran through the door with his shoes on the wrong feet.

"I love you three" Henry said leaping into Will's arms.

"Let's get off to school them bud, we don't want to be late now do we?" I said as Will put Henry back on the floor. And with that Henry and I walked out of the door, Henry to go to school and me to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think people would like this as much as they seem to have done, 8 reviews and follows in one night ( :D ) anyway to thank you all for being so nice about it I decided to upload anger chapter, I hope you enjoy this one! I don't have the next chapter written but it should get done on the four hour flight I have tomorrow (how exiting...not)**

* * *

I may have had the most boring day at work I have had for years. We hadn't had a case all week and there was only so much paper work you could do before it felt like your head would explode. I was so glad when the clock struck six and I could finally leave. I went straight home, Will was working the late shift at work so he wouldn't be in until about 10pm so it was just Henry and me tonight. There was more traffic than normal adding to my dull  
day. I drove up the drive, as I got out of the car I looked at my watch, 7:23, great Henry would probably be in bed by now so it would just be the dog and me all night. I opened the door and Bingo bounded towards me, Alice -Henry's nanny- was sat in the living room.

"Hey Alice" I said catching her attention and placing my bag down on the floor and gave the dog a affectionate pet on the head.

"Hey JJ" she said turning the TV off.

"Is Henry in bed then?"

"He has been since seven surprisingly. After school we took Bingo to the park after school and that tired him out I think" she explained.

"I guess it is just me and this little mutt then" I joked referring to Bingo.

"Is Will working tonight" She asked.

"Yeah, just until 10 but he normally gets held on so who knows what time he will be back" I signed sitting down on the sofa opposite Alice who was getting up and checking her watch.

"Anyway I will be heading off, see you soon JJ" she said as she started to leave.

"Yeah see you later" with that the front door closed and she had left. I tapped the spare bit of sofa next to me to encourage Bingo to sit there, we didn't usually let him on the sofa but I felt lonely so I felt he could have a treat and keep my company. I reached for the remote control and flicked through the tell channels, as usual nothing with any interest was on. I then dosed off on the sofa with Bingo on my knee. I then must have slept for about three hours. I was awoken by Will, "I thought the dog wasn't allowed on the sofa" he joked, and with that Bingo jumped off the sofa and ran upstairs. I got up off the sofa to see Will, even though I had seen him this morning it felt like I hadn't seen him for days. As I got close to him he pulled me in close giving me a passionate kiss.

"I've missed you too" I said as we pulled out of the steamy, romantic kiss.

"Shh, don't talk" he whispered in his strong Cajun accent before pulling me on for another kiss.

"Why don't we see if we can make Henry a little brother or sister tonight?" I flirted with him.

"I couldn't think of anything better" he said, his voice getting more raspy and southern, he started to run his hands up and down my body and with that our night of passion had started.

We woke up the next morning, what a night that was! We woke up facing each other instantly we gazed into each others eyes enjoying the peace and serenity we both brought to each other.

"Morning mrs" Will said pushing a stray bit of hair away from my face. His hand was warm and soft, he gaze was homely and loving. I didn't speak back to him I just smiled, he knew what I meant when I smiled.

"I'm off for a shower, if I were you I would put some clothes on before your child comes bounding in the room catching you without any clothes on" I joked knowing it would lead to an awkward conversation with Henry if he was.

"Fair point" he said grabbing some boxer shorts from the other side of the room. "I will go see where the little terror is anyway"

After getting a shower I walked into our bedroom to see Will sat on the bed looking deep in thought.

"You know I was thinking." He said sounding very deep in thought.

"That's always a dangerous thing, don't think too hard or your head might explode or something" I joked, Will let out a little laugh but nothing major given I had said what I thought to be quite a witty joke.

"No I'm being serious, when we had Henry we didn't set out to have a baby he just happened. Maybe that is where we are going wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused, I had forgotten that yesterday Henry had asked for a sibling.

"I mean we tried for a baby for like a year when you worked at the pentagon and we had no luck, but we didn't try for Henry he just came. Maybe if we just let nature take its course, and then we might have one more LaMontange" he said, I had always known he wanted more kids but things just weren't working out in that department.

"Don't get me wrong I would love more kids but I can't help but think it might be nature's way of saying we shouldn't. But hey, giving it a try wouldn't hurt." I said the last bit in a flirty way, I walked up to Will and kissed his neck after speaking. To my surprise he gently pushed me off him.

"Jen we have to be at Henry's fundraiser in less than an hour and we have a four year old son that is probably going to bound in here anytime now and demand that we play with him, also we have a dog to walk and breakfast to prepare" and as if they had practiced Henry bounded in and mine and Will's alone time was over.

I hope you liked this chapter, keep following, favouriting and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Henry have you got your shoes on?" I said as I rushed around at one hundred miles an hour. It was Henry's school fundraiser today so as usual it will just turn into a massize gossip with the parents and this year I had a very strong feeling all the talk would be about Jason's new little brother or sister.

"Yes mummy" he shouted as he ran in with them on the wrong feet.

"Good try buddy" I said rubbing his head. "Will hunny, will you come and sort out Henry's shoes" I didn't have time to sort them out, as usual we were running late. As I hurried round the house getting everything in order. As usual I had miss placed my keys as I hurried round even more, suddenly a wave of nausea hit me like a freight train. I ran to the bathroom, loosing my breakfast down the toilet. Will came rushing in hearing me be sick.

"Are you okay" he asked rubbing my back gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine I think it's something I ate." I said wiping my mouth, "I just reheated some chicken for tea last night, I probably didn't heat it up enough"

"Okay, are you sure you're still okay to do Henry's fundraiser today?" He asked as I got up and washed my hands.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said sarcastically, I really didn't want to go and now I wasn't feeling well I wanted to go even less but I couldn't make Will do it alone.

"I feel the exact same way" Will said with a sarcastic smile.

"Mommy let's go!" Henry said sprinting into the room with his shoes on the right feet this time.

"Well it seems at least one of us is exited, come on let's get going" I said as we all headed out of the door and into the car.

Will decided to drive us to Henry's school. It wasn't a long drive maybe 10 minutes maximum. As we were driving Will's phone rang. It was Rachael his younger sister, Rachael is a really nice lady, she and her husband got married just before I met Will, we had been quite close when Will lived in New Orleans. I knew her,Tony and their daughter were planning a trip up here to stay with us so I guessed it would be about that.

"Hey Rachael, it's JJ, Will is just driving at the moment" I answered.

"Hey I was just calling to say that Tony, Izzy and I are up in DC as of tonight, we're going to stay in the city but it would be nice to see you at some point."

"That should be great, how about coming for tea tomorrow, both Will and I are off"

"That would be great, Izzy is dying to finally meet you all" Izzy was Tony and Rachael's daughter, she had just turned 6. We had never met her before as Rachael and Tony and adopted her 3 months before. Though we hadn't met her we had skyped and Henry and her were friends already.

"See you then" I said in a friendly way.

"Give Will my love"

"Will do, see you soon" I said as I put the phone down.

"Henry, guess who you get to meet tomorrow?" I said as I turned round in the car to face him as he sat in the back seat playing with a toy train he brought with him in the car.

"Who Mummy?" He said looking at me averting his gaze from his toy train.

"Cousin Izzy, the one we video talk to, do you remember"

"Yeah mummy, does she want to play train" he said waving his toy train in the air again. Will and I let out a laugh, he was so obsessed with his trains it was really quite funny. In no time at all we had arrived at Henry's school. As we pulled up in Will's slick black Mercedes C class-he had always loved his cars and in New Orleans he had had a two door sports car but much to his dismay family life had altered that-Jason's mum, Lorraine, pulled up next to us. I got out of my side of the car to let Henry out, as I did Lorraine let out Jason and she went to the other side of the car to get out the baby. As she did she spoke to me,

"Hi Jennifer" she said in her usual perfect way, she had long light brown hair that was always perfectly styled, teeth as white as snow. The baby looked less than 12weeks old and she already looked size 0, admittedly so was I but I hadn't just had a baby.

"Oh hi, Lorraine where is Greg?" Greg was her very submissive husband, it was almost as if she was the one wearing the trousers in the relationship.

"Oh he is at home, I didn't want to bring all the kids with me but of course Jason had to come and well how could I not bring Millie, it wouldn't be fair for me to be away from her for so long." She said as she walked towards me with Millie in her arms. Henry had run to see Jason and they were standing excitedly wanting to go see the rest of their friends. Will had come round the back of the car and was now stood to my left with his arms round my back and his hand resting on my waist.

"Well I think the boys want to get in there" I said remarking on the growing excitement between the two five year olds. Lorraine put Millie in her pram and we walked together toward the main entrance to the school. As we started to walk Will squeezed my waist which lead me to giggle. Lorraine then stared at me in a jealous fashion, not to use him as a commodity but Will was the one thing I had that she didn't. Will was handsome, Greg was not so easy on the eyes. Will was confident, Greg was a bit of a wall flower. Will was passionate, Greg was about as romantic as a door mat. Will was faithful, it was common knowledge amongst the mums that Greg had been around the houses a few times. Will was kind and loving,Greg was cold and indifferent. And Will was a great father, Greg not so well I mean he hardly turned up to any school events and when he did he was almost always glued to his blackberry. As the boys ran off Henry lost his footing and fell, given he was wearing shorts he grazed his knee, he hit the ground with an almighty smack and started bawling his eyes out just moments after. Will quickly raced to Henry's aid pulling out a tissue from is back pocket and dabbing Henry's knee with it until it stopped bleeding.

"Isn't he just great" I said thinking aloud.

"Just great" Lorraine said through gritted teeth.

"He is such a natural with Henry, if it was up to him we would have a house full of kids" I admitted sighing.

"Do you want more kids?" She said nosily.

"I would love more but Will has just got a promotion and I've re transferred to the BAU so neither of us can really afford to take a career break right now." I lied.

"Oh" she said sarcastically. Just at that moment to save the awkwardness Will came over.

"Is he okay I asked him" as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Yeah, I think we have avoided amputation" he joked pulling me in closer and kissing me.

"Wow you two, get a room" she said in a joking way but I knew she had a more sinister and sly meaning to it.

"Love you" I whispered in his ear before we entered the school building.

"Love you too" Will said back.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been ages since I have updated and I do apologise, thanks to everyone that has reviewed/favourited/followed this fic so far and there will be lots more to come :D**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a groan, I felt lethargic, bloated and quite sick. I could have really done with just spending the day in bed but I couldn't because Rachael and her family were coming over this afternoon. I hauled myself out of bed noticing Will wasn't there next to me and realising it was probably about time to wake up. I looked at the large clock in the hall, 9:43, wow,I had actually managed to have a lie in for once without being woken up by my phone ringing or my child calling me. As I walked down the stairs I could see Will and Henry playing in the living room, it was some game involving multiple trains- then again when wasn't there lots of trains when Henry was around?. I stood in the doorway for a while, it is so peaceful to watch them play together. It was a while until any of them noticed me but when Henry did he got onto his feet and sprinted towards me throwing his arms out, failing to stop when he got to me he plotted straight into me, I had to take a step back to right myself and to stop myself from falling over.

"Mummy" he beamed seeing happier than usual to see me.

"Hey buddy" I said trying to seem enthusiastic but I really was feeling rubbish.

"You still feeling rough?'' Will asked referring to the fact I felt Ill yesterday as well.

"Urgh" an answer didn't come out just a noise but Will knew my answer.

"That bad?" He asked.

"I will live" I said not wanting any attention. "You two keep playing and I'll go get some breakfast, I take it you've already eaten?" A big nod came from Henry when I asked that.

"We had Pancakes and chocolate sauce mummy!" He said in a very proud way.

"Woah buddy, that's awesome!" I said trying to seem excited.

I walked into the kitchen, I didn't want anything to eat but I decided toast would be a safe bet. I walked to the bread bin only to find it absolutely empty. I sighed, why doesn't anybody tell me when they use the last of something. I decided a trip to the shop was in order as we couldn't have guests tonight without any food, we were intending on eating out but still, some milk to make a cup of coffee would be helpful and so would some coffee beans. I made a quick list then went upstairs to get dressed, I couldn't be bothered to put on proper clothes so I threw on some joggers and an oversized jumper. I walked back into the living room where Will and Henry were still playing. I caught Will's attention almost instantaneously, "I'm just popping to the shop".

"Okay Hun"

"Bye mummy" Henry said waving.

When I got to the supermarket I soon discovered it had had a make over and all the aisles had been moved around, I got most things I was just searching for the milk. I had managed to find the milk and I just had to walk back to the tills, because the milk was further away I had to take a different path, down different aisles. I then had to walk down an aisle I didn't usually walk down, as I was walking I saw one. I walked past it before taking a double take and walking back towards it, I then did some quick calculations in my head before it dawned on me, "no no, don't be stupid Jennifer" I said in my head. Despite me reasoning with myself I still ended up picking one up and placing it in my shopping trolley, "just to be sure" I told myself.

When I got home Will and Henry were still playing, I quickly unpacked the food and put my "special purchase" in my draw upstairs, Will didn't need to see it yet. Just as I walked down stairs the house phone rang, "I'll get it" I shouted to Will.

"Hello?" I said down the phone.

"Hey JJ it's Rachael, we're just leaving the hotel now so we should be with you in about 40 minutes"

"Okay that's great, see you then" I said before I put the phone down.

I walked down the stairs to tell Will,

"Hey, Rachael will be here about 12 so we could do with a bit of a tidy up" as usual the house was a total tip.

"Okay" he said getting up from his and Henry's game. "Hey buddy we need to clean up now, you me and mummy, team effort?" He told Henry.

"Team effort!" Henry replied cheerfully.

I rushed around the house making it look mildly presentable, getting very flustered in the process. As I stopped to catch my breath a pair of warm arms wrapped around my breath took me by surprise.

"Relax" Will said in a soothing voice.

"Sorry, I don't know what's up with me lately, maybe I'm just stressed with work and things" I said getting more flustered.

"You just need to clear your head, a meal out with the family will do some good" he said rubbing my shoulder.

"Are we going to an Italian? Because I could murder a pizza!"

"When can't you" he said laughing to which he received a sharp dig in the ribs from my elbow.

"Hey Will..." Just as I was about to tell him the door bell rang meaning Rachael, Tony and Izzy had arrived. As they did both Henry and the dog raced down the stairs to greet them. They were first to the door but never of them could open it given Henry was barley 3ft tall and bingo is a dog... So they had to wait for Will and Me to get there.

"Hi guys" I said as we exchanged greetings once we had opened the door.

We talked about almost everything we could during the afternoon from Izzy to holidays to where they are now doing there food shopping. Henry and Izzy got on like a house on fire, they played in the play room all afternoon whilst us adults caught up. The meal wasn't much more eventful or interesting, we went to the usual restaurant that Will and I go to quite often and continued talking, the day went so quickly and as we left we vowed to see each other again before they went back to New Orleans next Saturday. When we got home we put Henry to bed and Will and I went downstairs and sat down to talk, Will had brought some wine in from the kitchen and pored himself a glass, "do you want some Jen?"

"No thanks" I replied.

"Izzy was great wasn't she" Will admitted.

"Perfect, I can't believe how settled she is already"

"It's always an option though, isn't it?" He said, I looked confused and didn't reply, he continued to explain himself. "I mean there is always adoption, there must be loads of children out there needing homes. Look at Izzy, she is a nice little girl and we could give a fresh start to a child like her"

"Will" I said sternly interrupting him.

"Or there is IVF or we could at least go and see a fertility specialist and see where we are going wrong..." Will said, it seemed like he was trailing off as many ways he could think of to add anther child to the family.

"Will" I said more sternly trying to get him to stop talking so I could tell him.

"Or surrogacy, it's not the most text book way of doing things but of you don't like the other ways it could be an option" he said speaking faster so he could get everything he wanted to say in before I spoke.

"Will!" he finally stopped talking. "I'm pregnant!" Ideally I would have liked to have told him in a less direct way but at least he knew now. After I told him his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"JJ...when did you find out?" He was lost for words but I could tell he was happy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Well you know I hadn't been feeling right the last few days but I didn't think anything of it. But when I was in the supermarket today I saw the aisle with the tests in it and I did the calculations in my head, I worked out I am 3 weeks late, I bought the test and took it whilst you were playing with Henry earlier. I would have told you and I was going to just before Rachael and Tony arrived but I didn't have time!" I explained.

"Oh my goodness JJ, that is amazing" he said hugging me so tight I thought I was going to be squashed. "When can we tell Henry?" He continued.

"Not yet, I was thinking waiting until my first scan just to make sure everything is okay first" I said running my fingers through Will's mahogany brown hair.

"Okay what ever you want" he said embracing me. Finally we were go to have one more La Montange!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for almost tmoths this! It seems I have been consumed by a mountain on school work! I hope you like this!**

* * *

I wasn't woken up by Will the next morning - like I specifically asked - instead I slept in. As I woke the sun burned through my windows straight into my eyes. The bright morning light was so strong I closed my eyes again and turned over. As I turned I noticed the clock on the wall, it read 11:43, "Great" I said aloud to myself. Despite the fact I wasn't at work, I hadn't intended to sleep away a third the day. After laying in bed for another 10 minutes I finally mustered the courage to get up, I through on my dressing gown and walked downstairs. As I walked down the stairs I heard noises from in the living room, however I was too tired to go and explore and continued into the kitchen to make some coffee. As I made my coffee I tuned into the voices in the living room sounded all-too-familiar, it wasnt Henry as he was at a playdate next door, I remembered that much. Obviously one was Will and the other was undoubtedly Garcia. Damn, I was meant to go shopping with her this morning and I had forgot to tell Will. I finished making coffee and walked into the living room.

"I guess someone forgot about ladies day" Garcia said pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry, someone forgot to wake me" I said placing the blame playfully on Will, as I said that I went and sat on the sofa next to him.

"Well maybe someone forgot to tell me" he said playfully pulling me closer to him, I moved along the the sofa next to him, resting my head in the crook of his neck, admittedly I was still very tired and not feeling great.

"You alright JJ" Garcia asked me. Will gave me a knowing look, he knew it would be hard for me to not tell her but I had promised to myself that I Would tell all the team at the same time.

"Yeah, just tired" I said, impressing Will with my self control. Changing the subject I continued, "Pen, can I get you a drink? I just made some coffee"

"Oooh, coffee please"

"Can I have some as well?" Will said trying to do puppy dog eyes, which really weren't working.

As I got up to walk back into the kitchen I felt a wave of nausea flow over me. This is going to be awkward to explain to Pen. I hurried to the bathroom in a somewhat controlled manor. I close the door hoping to close out the sounds of me losing my dinner from the night before. I obviously I didn't because as soon as I had begun Will appeared behind me, he knelt down next to me, held my hair and patted my back.

"This is going to be tricky to explain to Pen" I said half laughing as we both turned around and rested against the bath, I rested my head on Will's neck as I had done in the living room, he draped his arm across my shoulder.

"Oh well, she can keep a secret can't she?" Will asked.

"Penelope Garcia keep a secret... Yeah and Derek Morgan does ballet" I joked.

"Derek does ballet!?" Said a confused and surprised voice from the bathroom door well.

"Haha, no I was just saying..."

"You're pregnant aren't you!" Pen interrupted.

Will and I looked at each other dumbfoundedly, neither of us new what to stay.

"Erm... Yeah" I said shyly. I felt myself blush, as I did Will pulled me closer with his arm in order to comfort me. "Sorry you had to find out like this, I was going to tell the full team together"

"Jennifer I couldn't have cared how you told me! Eeep! Another BAU baby! I would hug you but you're all sicky and ewwy!" Garcia said almost leaping up and down for joy.

"Will you not say anything to the team, I want to tell them all together" I pleaded with her.

"I won't say a word" she answered.

I managed to get up and clean my self up, I apologised to Garcia for the events of her visit but she was so exited by the news that she didn't seem to care. She almost danced out of the house. After she had left Will and I both went and sat down in the living room.

"You should have woken me" I said slightly angrily towards Will.

"Hey Mrs, you're not mad at me are you?" He asked gently.

"Not too mad, it's just I didn't want to sleep in, and if I hadn't I wouldn't have had to have explained to Pen"

"You're not mad at me are you?" He said seeming genuinely worried.

"Of course I'm not, you know that right" I said reassuringly.

"Good good, I love you know, even when you're moody" he said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too, most of the time" I said playfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the lovely reveiws that people have put! They mean so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I was extremely glad this case was over and for once I was glad there wasn't much conversation on the jet so I could get some long needed sleep. To my great surprise Garcia had managed to keep it secret. I couldn't wait to get home to see Will and Henry and just relax. I must have slept for the majority of the flight as once we had landed I was woken by Derek.

"Wake up sleepy head we're back" he said lightly as he was waking me up.

"Thanks, I could have probably slept until our next trip" I joked, still feeling sleepy.

"Anyway Garcia wants us in the BAU room, she didn't say why but I think it will be something to do with the new section chief, he seems a nice guy doesn't he?"

"Yeah" I said slightly unsurely.

I really couldn't be bothered to have a meet and greet with the new section chief, because to be truthfully honest I didn't need to get to know him. As per usual I would just smile and bare it until I could leave again. Derek and I walked into the BAU room together. I was shocked to what I found. I wasn't surprised that Garcia couldn't keep a secret but I couldn't be annoyed at her, this was great. Will and all the team were in the BAU room with a banner that read "Congratulations" and a cake with a icing baby on it and a message read "BAU baby". It was so over whelming, I couldn't help but cry, they were happy tears but Garcia didn't interpret them that way.

"I'm sorry JJ, I asked Will and he said you would like it. I know you said not to tell anyone because you wanted to tell them all together but now you can!" She fretted overly justifying her actions.

"Relax Pen, I love it! I'm just so happy, I can't even..." I said wiping dry my eyes, I couldn't stop smiling though.

"Phew, for a moment there I thought I was in trouble" Garcia joked.

"Congratulations" everyone else baring Will and Garcia said in unison.

"This is a great moment, but please can we cut the cake! It looks great" Morgan joked and with the everyone jumped to the cake. I stood and watched their happy faces laughing and joking when I felt a pair of warm, familiar, homely arms around me, it was Will.

"I suppose you're partly to blame for this" I joked as I turned in his arms to face him.

"She rang me and told me and I couldn't resist helping her!"

"I love it" I said before placing a delicate kiss on his lips. "Anyway I want some cake" I joked before walking towards the cake, Will in tow.

"Have you told Henry yet?" Hotch asked.

"No, I only found out last week and we wanted to wait until my first scan to tell him, but I don't know of we can wait." I said partially nestling into Will as I spoke.

"I bet he will be excited when you do tell him"

"I hope so, can't have a grumpy son and a hormonal wife" Will joked, leading me to give him a dig in the ribs with my elbow. Both the men laughed, Hotch then turned to walk away but just after he had taken a few steps he turned round to loo at me.

"Oh, JJ, Will, congratulations" he said smiling, for once Hotch actually smiled.

The 'party' didn't last much longer after that everyone ate their cake and left. Garcia had given Will a lift to the BAU so him and I were travelling home in my car. As usual when we were both in the car Will was driving.

"Hey, Jen" he said as he was driving, he said it as if he wanted something. Before I could say anything back to him he continued,"Please can we tell Henry tonight, I know you said we were going to wait until your first scan to tell Henry, but I really want to tell him, I can wait to see his face when we tell him."

"I just feel like we should wait" I reasoned back.

"Pleaassseeeeeee" Will said in a babyish voice.

"I will strike you a deal, if he is still awake when we get in, then yes we can" I checked my watch, There was no chance he would still be awake when we got in, It was almost 9 PM and Alice always put him to bed at 7:30 PM.

"Okay, it's a deal" Will said as we pulled onto the drive. We opened the front door to be greeted by the dog and then by Henry's nanny Alice.

"Hey, I've tried to get him down to sleep but he just won't sleep, I put a film on in his room to hope that that would help him sleep" she apologised to us. Will gave me a knowing look, tonight would be the night we told Henry after all.

"It's okay, thanks for trying. He can be a stubborn little thing when he wants to be" we all laughed at the truth of that statement, he could be a terror sometimes but I loved him all the same and wouldn't change anything about him for the world.

"Anyway, I will be off, I hope you get him down to sleep eventually" she said smiling as she left.

"So can we tell him now" Will asked, knowing e answer was yes.

"Go on then" I smiled, I walked up the stairs first therefore entering Henry's room first.

"Mummy!" Henry shouted as he climbed out of bed and ran towards me.

"Hey buddy, I've missed you!" I said giving him a hug.

"Little man, mummy and I have something to tell you" Will said from the doorway.

"What daddy, what?" He said bouncing around getting excited.

"Well, you know how you told mummy and daddy that you wanted a little brother or sister." I said, Henry's smile was growing by the second, he new what was coming next.

"In a few months mummy is going to have a baby so you will get a little brother or sister" Will said, finishing my sentence, Henry erupted with joy after Will had finished talking.

"Yey yey yey!" He exclaimed as he leapt up and down.

"But buddy with means we have to be extra nice to mummy and the baby okay?" Will said trying to calm him down a bit.

"Okay daddy, we work together to help?" Henry asked having calmed down slightly.

"Yeah, teamwork" he said putting his hand out for a hi five.

"Teamwork!" Henry shouted slapping his hand.

"Do you want to know your first task buddy?" Will asked.

"Yeah" Henry's excitement was growing a bit more again.

"Go to sleep, it's too late for a little boy like you to be up"

"Okay daddy" he said, seeming a little deflected as the task set wasn't that interesting for him. But, nevertheless he scrambled back into bed and didn't put up a fight when we turned the film or his light off, we left the room shut he door slightly and went back to our room.

"See, that's a good way to get him down to sleep. We should just tell him you're pregnant every night and he will go to sleep protest free" he joked.

"If only it was that simple, we should have thought of this a long time ago" I joked back.

"I couldn't be happier right now" Will admitted, he gaze piercing deeply into my eyes.

"Me neither" I said meekly as I felt Will's lips touch mine and for a split second the world stopped.


End file.
